


Untitled

by fullalphawolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, au where braeden is a siren, siren!braeden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullalphawolf/pseuds/fullalphawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden reveals to Derek that she's a siren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Braeden sat on the edge of the bathtub contemplating the idea that kept pestering her. It was a long time since she had shifted. Hiding her secret from Derek and all the other supernaturals in Scott’s pack necessitated it. It wasn’t like she minded; a requirement for her job as a mercenary was to be human. So she kept her supernatural identity under wraps for as long as she needed to.

Now that Derek was a werewolf again, he would be able to detect her scent more easily. She decided that she’d let him find her shifted so she wouldn’t have to feel guilty about keeping this secret from him anymore. The shift would occur as soon as she submerged herself in the bathwater and luckily Derek had a deep enough tub to meet her needs. So she held her breath and sunk down under the water and came back above the surface of the water after a few seconds gasping for a while before the shift was complete. Her legs were replaced by a tail encased in golden turquoise scales.

She looked down at herself, remembering how it felt to feel simultaneously restricted and free. Her scales and the gills that sprouted from her sides and neck felt unusually familiar. It was as if she had been shifting it all the time.

Braeden had been so absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn’t realized that Derek had been in the room until he said

“Care to explain, Ariel?”

“I meant for you to find me like this. I thought I’d finally tell you that I’m a siren.”

“A siren? You mean those women who sing to lure men to their deaths?”

“Yes, but I’m not like that Derek. I was taught not to satisfy my bloodlust. My voice is a gift and I only use it for good.”

He just sighed, taking her by surprise when he started taking off his clothes.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting in with you.”

“I don’t think this tub is big enough for the both of us.”

“I’ll figure something it.”

So he walked over to the tub and stood her up while she was still shifted and plopped down in the tub and sat her down on his lap.

“Your scales feel weird.”

“I’ll just shift back, this is getting uncomfortable anyway.”

So she sunk down in to the tub as well as she could and came back up human. Then she adjusted herself so she was facing him and held his face in her hands.

“You’re not mad at me for hiding this from you?”

“If I was mad, would I be naked in this tub with you?”

“Derek, I’m serious.”

He took her hand down from his face and held it in his.

“Of course I’m not mad. I’m sure you had a good reason for it.”

“I wanted to tell you sooner but when I found out you were losing your powers; I didn’t want you to feel bad that I had power and you didn’t”

“Well I don’t feel bad now and I wouldn’t have felt bad then. I have my powers now and I know that you have powers too, its just one more thing we have in common.”

“Thank you for being so understanding about this.”

“Of course, its because I trust you and I love you.”

“What?”

“I love you Braeden Seirenes.”

“I love you too Derek Hale.”

 


End file.
